tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Blake's Jury Speech/@comment-34220730-20190108140630
Su's Response: I deserve your vote because I tried so hard in this game every day. I never let up and this game meant so much to me, and that was why I would freak out because I got scared. On the Marc vote, I freaked out because I didnt know what was going on. I didn't think it was a move against me I was just in shock about it. And the Miguel thing, so what happened with all of that is I knew Miguel had the idol, and I made a plan to start acting weird around him in order to scare him and flush his idol. However he didn't end up playing it and then I just looked like a complete buffoon. I was gonna wait to explain that in more detail to Miguel but that seems like the problem everyone has with my game so I just wanna go ahead and say it now. Also those moves you call hypocritical. It wasnt just because he had an idol. I know it seems hypocritical but it was also because we were drifting. It was just a gut feeling you know? I knew I could trust Liu and Taylor more because we were drifting to opposite sides of the game. And the Aaron move was just as much about strategy as loyalty. I knew Aaron would NEVER take me to the Final 2, but I knew that both Taylor and Liutauras wouild so voting out Aaron optimized my chances of making it to the end, and then I was forced to pick between 2 close allies, so I dont see that as hypocritical Also, my constant tirade against the Romanians was to keep the majority alliance together. People always want to make moves but keeping our alliance together kept me in the middle and kept me in the power position, so I pushed for it. Why shake it up when it got me here? I know you're not happy with my game but I think all of these moves can be explained. Yes, I took the game personally. Yes I got emotional all the time and freaked out. But thats because I love this game and put so much into it and i hope you can respect that. I deserve your vote because yes, I am emotional bratty 16 year old who gets offended when people make moves against them because i cant stand losing and failure. Im a fucked up person I know that. But that drive to succeed, that unwillingness to lose, no matter how whiny and hypocritical it seems, that was survival instinct as well and it helped me survive to earn a seat here at the FTC. So yes, I was a mess emotionally many times in this games. Yes, I can be an asshole. Yes, some of my moves seem questionable. But also I fought every moment of this game, and made many moves throughout. I hope that satisfies your question. It might be messy, but I'm proud of my game, and from one player to another I hope you can respect it.